Beyond your Boundaries - A Post-GT Chi-Chi Writing Challenge
by yoshi3000
Summary: A writing challenge that came about when I realized Chi-Chi's one of the most emotionally starved and sexually frustrated to the point where's she a sort of woobie. With Goku gone and the family split up, Chi-Chi takes to computers to escape. What she got was ending an online relationship that's broadening her boundaries. (Challenge details inside)


"The following is a fan-based parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release."

* * *

Hello readers and writers, this is Yoshi3000 here to issue my second writing challenge. This challenge is an idea that's been floating in my head for a bit due to remembering the bastard child that is GT. A Chi-Chi-centric challenge if you may.

* * *

-Challenge 2-

* * *

Now, I am no fan of Dragon Ball GT, but I absolutely despised the ending of GT. To sum up my thoughts to it, "Goku a kid permanently and running off with Shenron. Fabulous. Goku shirks responsibility yet again in favor of doing something far more interesting then taking care of his wife, children and grandchildren." I am a huge GoChi fan, but even I am aware of the flaws. Don't worry, in Dragon Ball Blackthorned, I'll do my best to fix some of them. Now for the challenge.

* * *

 **\- Beyond your Boundaries -**

* * *

 **Plot Summary** : It's about five months after Goku's gone after the events of the Shadow Dragons. Pan, racked with guilt over not doing enough, left home to train by herself refusing to return home. Goten moved out to live with his girlfriend, Valese, wanting to branch away from the familly. Gohan and Videl, guilty of Pan leaving, decide to move out for a new home far away, and even Ox-King leaves for a year-long cruise leaving Chi-Chi with no one but her thoughts. Feeling unwanted, emotionally starved, and sexually frustrated from her thoughts' realization, Chi-Chi takes to a computer to escape. What she ended up doing was getting involved in an online relationship with a guy (or girl) who's not only younger but will broaden her boundaries.

* * *

 **Rules** :

 _ **-Required-**_

-It must place post-GT, because it's the only point in the series where Goku is gone for good. (Some would say the seven year gap before Majin Buu would be a better fit, but I'll have to say no)

-The guy (or girl) himself/herself needs to be at least around late teens (youngest) to thirty (oldest). He/She has to younger then her.

\- The relationship stays secret. It's a must. On how, I suggest Chi-Chi puts up a front of things being fine and so forth.

\- They webcam, or at least Chi-Chi webcams. The guy/girl keeps himself/herself hidden until a certain point. You decide when he can reveal himself.

\- It's an adult story, so of course it'll be M-rated.

 _ **-Optional-**_

\- Whether they met in real life or not.

\- How their relationship progresses.

\- Side stories on what Pan is going to redeem herself.

\- Side stories on Goku realized he might have made a mistake.

* * *

Why I decided offer this challenge? To quote a guy who's a GoChi fan, Chi-Chi is the most emotionally starved and sexually frustrated among all the characters. If anything, I wanted to see that get explored. Favorite and leave a review if you're interested in taking the challenge. Yoshi3000 out.

* * *

hh

 **Example (you can use it as a base if you're going with a guy protagonist):**

In life, being alone had you tend to do things you'd never do before. Chi-Chi was in a case like that. She had no idea how she ended up getting into playing in a MMoRPG game fighting battles eerily similar to her husband's battles. Or how she would up getting close to one of her fellow play. This guy only really in his twenties had charmed her, and the two were talking it up in a chat service. Chi-Chi had an account there only really because Bulma would occasionally video call her. They'd chat it up, but this guy was a curious one. He looked up at that profile picture of her which was her real photo. She used the same one for MMoRPG profile. He was a bit of pervert in some way, being more covert and civil about it. One night, they were chatting away and everything would change with one statement.

"Um, Chi? I have to ask. You claim to be older, yet that profile picture looks to be a young woman. Maybe…you could video call me?"

Jun didn't want to ruin his friendship, but his curiosity was killing him. As for Chi-Chi, she had no idea what to do. The option to video call him was above her (doing so would only make it a one way call).


End file.
